Save Me
by Venvi
Summary: -Sequel to Love Me and Hate Me.- Its been five months since Madison Paige was brought back from the woods of the Sohma Campsite. She hasn't spoken since she was brought back. Her aunt, not knowing what to do sends her to live with the Sohmas. Hoping that lively family will bring back her niece. But their just in need of help as she is.
1. Asleep

**Chapter 1~**

**This is a sequel to my story Love me and Hate me (It was previously called Loving Truth). If you haven't read that you might want to read it before this one. I'm sorry to all those guys who have been waiting for this sequel to come out. Its been a long time, I know. Like one flippin' year. I'm really, really sorry. I just had no clue what to write for the sequel. I didn't think I could come up with some good plot for it. I wasn't even going to continue my favorite story I was writing called Fighting Battles. I was literally just going to shut down this account because I just had no muse to write anything. But for some reason this time of year I just get all this inspiration to write. So here is the sequel that you all have been waiting so very long to read. And I'm sorry if everyone is very out of character. I don't really know how to stay in their character right now, I'm trying my best just bare with me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Fruits Baskets, just my characters Maddison, Jaykki, Daichi, etc.**

Asleep.

_Sing me to sleep  
Sing me to sleep  
And then leave me alone  
Don't try to wake me in the morning  
'Cause I will be gone  
Don't feel bad for me  
I want you to know  
Deep in the cell of my heart  
I will feel so glad to go_

_Sing me to sleep_  
_Sing me to sleep_  
_I don't want to wake up_  
_On my own anymore_

Who was I again? I can't seem to recall who I am, who I was. Everything is so empty, so dark. Floating, that's all I seem to be doing. Floating around in a timeless zone, full of stars. Bright, white, glamorous stars. How did I get here? I can't remember, and for now I don't really care. I'm in my house, sitting on a bed. Wait, no, I'm laughing along with a woman who is making something on the stove. Faces, places, voices, they all past me. I wish I could just grip onto them for just a little longer before it left me. So I could figure out who it was, where it was at, everything. So I could remember once again, and maybe wake up from this fantasy. Fantasy? This is a fantasy. Yes, I'm sure that this is a fantasy. I feel stuck, on a never ending journey of wonderful and not so wonderful adventures. I've been to so many places, seen so many people, yet I can't grasp who they are. Its like seeing a body without a face. You've seen it all before, the clothes, the hair, and you can seem to remember what the face looks like but - you just can't figure out who it is. There's this over-powering thing that makes me not want to leave though. That makes me want to stay in all this empty, black, floating space. There is only one thing that I can seem to recall so easily. A fight, a family versus some sort of magic people. So many screams, so much red pouring everywhere. I can remember it all, its a haunting image buried into my mind. I'm standing there on the hill, pushing a knife into one of the family members. I feel like I knew that boy, like I knew that whole family and it makes me sad. It hurts at times, seeing all these things and getting the emotions pushed into me life I'm being electrocuted.

I can see a woman falling to the floor of a small bedroom, the blood spreading out into the lines of the wooden floor. Walking out of the room, and down the hallway to another bedroom, which looked of a teenage girls room. Then it was black, just for a couple seconds and I was in that room again. Getting up off my bed, and going to that woman's bedroom. I knew I should have known this scene so well, like it should have been engraved into my mind. When I saw the woman, the sudden emotion of sadness had started to spread through my body, the scene slowly disappearing into the black empty space and I was left alone to cry out in pain to no one. No one, that's how its always been. From the very beginning of being in this room, there was no one. No one to hear me cry, and scream out in pain, no one to help me. Its not like I needed anyone in here anyway, what would they do for me? How would I see them through all this darkness? Maybe they would know who the people in my memories were, the places I've seen.

Who was I? I would really like to know that. Why can't I even remember my name, I should be able to. Did I ever matter to anyone? I hug my knees to my chest in the darkness, wondering how exactly did I even get to this place? I don't think that really matters though. Nothing really matters now, I guess. I just float around in this empty darkness, seeing scenes that I know nothing of. How I wish I knew what they were. Just to even grasp a tiny little hint about any little event I see. I don't want to leave, though - but at the same time I do. What would happen if I leaved the safety of the room full of darkness? Nothing would happen if I stayed. All the things would just keep showing, and replaying in my eyes. Like a movie that never has an end. How would I even leave? There is no doors, no windows, no hole to crawl out. There was no way out of this room. I guess I'll just have to wait until there is an exit.

**x~x~x~x~x~x**

_'Kyo's POV' Might have to do this awhile._

I had no clue what to freakin' do. Everyone kept telling me to stay away from her, let her be. Shigure was especially strict about it after we found her leaving the house at around two in the morning. She had no expression on her face, her eyes were lifeless. She's still like that now. After five damn months, she still hasn't send a word. Not to me, Tohru, Yuki, Haru, no one. It was pissing me off, maybe because I didn't understand why she was like this. I've peeked through her bedroom door a couple times, and all she does is sit on the edge of her bed and stares at the wall. Tohru practically feeds her like she's a baby. Its like she's the walking case of dead. Lively Maddison suddenly lifeless.

"Kyo she's locked herself away." Shigure stated, not looking up from a drawing he was working on. I was leaning against the doorway, my arms crossed as I looked at the older man.

"Its been five months."

"Yes, its been five months." Shigure took off his glasses and placed them on the desk, looking up at me with a firm expression. "That girl is trying to get through what just happened in those woods. She turned into some evil queen, and almost killed us." Shigure growled, slamming his hands down onto his table. A can full of pencils and paint brushes fell over, causing the art tools to fall to the floor. "She broke Hatori's arm, broke Haru's legs, scarred Momiji's left eye. She almost killed Yuki and you! She almost killed her bestest friends, and you expect her to be over it in five months?!" Shigure asked, his voice raising. "Don't even get me started on Kagura..." I balled my hands up into fists and slammed on of them onto the wall. My hair fell over my eyes as I closed them tightly shut.

"Don't you dare bring her up!" I shouted, the pain in my chest slowly surfacing. My hand slowly slid down the wall and hit my thigh, as I took my other hand and put it up to my face. "Don't you say her name." I whispered, pulling my other hand up to my face.

"Why, Kyo?! Why can't I say her name? Because you don't want to deal with the pain?" Shigure stood up, turning around and running a hand through his hair. "Listen, Kyo, its really hard right now. You need to stop screwing around and pushing your feelings back like their nothing. This fucking happened, Kyo!" Shigure pointed at the floor, and I knew I was going to cry. "Kagura is gone because of what happened!" Shigure choked, and began walking towards me. I backed up, not wanting him to touch me. "Stop running." Shigure wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"It just hurts to much!" I yelled, burying my head into my arm. "I can't stop thinking about it! Thinking about what happened in the woods." I rubbed my eyes on my arm, the tears falling out of my eyes. I fell onto my hands and knees, staring at the wooden floor with wide eyes. "Its so unbelievable. And so painful, I can't get rid of the fucking images!" I shouted, my tears making dark marks into the floor. Shigure got down on his knees, putting his hands out towards me.

"You have to deal with it, Kyo. Or else its just going to keep building and building until you slowly break." He put his arm on my shoulder and I instantly recoiled. I got up, backing into the hallway wall. "Kyo." Shigure instantly stood back up, staring at me.

"No, don't touch me! Stay away from me!" I screamed, as a painting fell off the wall. Tohru peeked out from the kitchen and I kept shaking my head at Shigure. "Leave me alone!" I demanded, running down the hallway and to the front door. I took off into the woods, hearing Tohru's voice yelling for me. Somehow, it always seemed to turn into a conversation like that. They always wanted to talk about her, an our family and what happened. I don't fucking want to talk about what happened! I ran into the woods, and found that tree I always climbed. I sat on the branch, staring off into the distance.

_"Kyo, over there!" Yuki shouted, pointing towards a girl in a white kimono. His face was being pushed back, and one of his eyes was closed with blood dripping down from his forehead. I swear it Haru hadn't pushed that guy off, Yuki would've died. "Kyo, go on!" He shouted, waving his arm at me. I slowly turned my head towards the girl that I thought I knew so well. She wasn't that girl anymore though, it wasn't her. The real Maddison was locked away, while this person took control. I nodded my head to Yuki and I swear I could hear him say, "Don't you dare die on me, Kyo." _

_I ran towards the woman, pushing her away from Kagura. I slammed her into the tree, about to punch her face but I stopped. She gave me a look of terror and I couldn't stop seeing that it was Maddison. It was her body, but it wasn't her. I need to get over that. I threw her to the ground and kicked her in the stomach. She grabbed onto my ankle and pulled my leg out from under me, making me fall to the ground. She got up, slamming her foot onto my stomach. A card appeared out of nowhere, and flew straight for my neck. Someone's arm flew out in front of me, the card impaling it. She let out a whimper, but quickly recoiled and pulled me away from the evil woman as fast as she could. When I got up I saw that it was Kagura. She had a sort of pain in her eye, and gave me a sad smile. She grabbed onto the card, pulling it out with a shaky breath. Her arm was shaking as she looked at the wound that was dripping blood. I reached out towards her but she looked up with surprise._

_"Kyo, behind you!" She screamed and I quickly turned around, throwing a punch at the on coming person. They fell to the ground and I tackled the man, punching him multiple times in the face. I let my arm slam down onto his neck, and his body turned into a little card. I picked it up, ripping it into pieces. I turned around and noticed Kagura and Evil Maddison fighting. I felt someone wrap their arms around my neck and I was pushed to the ground. My face slammed onto the ground, and I could feel pain in my nose. I pushed at the person's head, and pushed them off to the side. I watched as a sword was pulled out of Kagura's body and she fell onto her knees. A hand gripped my hair and my face was bashed into the ground. _

_"No!" I screamed, pushing my body up with my hands. I slammed the back of my head against the person's and threw them off. I got on the first pursuer's back and grabbed onto his head, twisting it until I heard the crack. I got back up, slamming my shoe onto the second pursuer's chest. He stumbled backwards and fell onto the ground. I kicked the guy's chest before killing him too. I turned around and saw the woman stab her sword into Kagura once again. "No... No!" I yelled, running as fast as I could to Kagura. I threw a punch at Evil Maddison but she disappeared. Kagura looked up at me, tears in her eyes as she held onto her stomach. I got onto my knees and put my hands on her face. "It'll be okay, Kagura. Its gonna be okay." I whispered, holding one of my hands over the second stab wound. _

_"How foolish do all of you plan to continue being?" Evil Maddison asked, standing on a tree branch. Everyone stopped fighting, and her slaves backed up into the woods. My family watched up at her as I was trying to help Kagura. Kagura's blood was seeping through the spaces in my fingers and down my arm. Her shirt was soaked with blood, and she had tear marks on her face. She was breathing fast as she cried, her chest going up and down at a quick pace. _

_"Kagura, stop it!" I yelled, pushing harder onto the wound. She gritted her teeth, more tears running down her face. She used one hand and pushed at my chest, trying to get away. She was growing pale, and each push was weaker then the one before it. "Please, it'll be okay." She shook her head, putting her head onto my shoulder and crying. She leaned up and kissed me on the lips, and I kissed her back. Her hand fell off my shoulder and her body fell sideways, and before it she hit the ground I caught her. "Kagura?" I asked, shaking her a bit. "Kagura?!" I yelled, grabbing onto her hand. "Don't do this!" I was squeezing onto her hand, my eyes watering and messing up my vision. "Somebody! S-Shigure! Yuki! Someone!" I shouted, turning my head towards my family who quickly ran over to me. Momiji fell onto his knees next to me, his eye closed and a cut running from his forehead to his cheek. He let out a choked sob, his eye full of tears. "H-Hatori!" I shouted, looking up at him. He had a hand over his mouth, and his eyes were wide. "Do something!" I pleaded._

_"Kyo.." Shigure sniffled, putting a hand on my shoulder. "T-There's nothing... To do." I held onto Kagura's body, closing my eyes and let out a loud cry that echoed into the woods. _

_"I'm so sorry, Kagura!" I yelled, holding tightly onto her body. I buried my face into the crook of her neck, and let out an agonizing scream. "I'm sorry!" I rocked back and forth, holding onto her body. Momiji let out his crying, wrapping his arms around my neck. First time I ever let that damn bunny hug me. I could feel his tears fall onto my shoulder and soak into my shirt. "Kagura!" I cried, gripping onto the back of her dirty green shirt. Momiji had fistful of my shirt, his crying ringing in my ear. _

I shook my head, and then ran a hand through my orange hair. I slammed my fist against the tree, and watched the clouds slowly move overhead. I could hear Yuki and Tohru calling for me from the house, I didn't want to go there. I knew I had to though, I had to go there for Tohru, right? Yeah, right. I got out of the tree and headed back to that stupid house. I stood in front of them with a frown on my face and hands in my pockets. Tohru looked around anxiously and Yuki sighed, running a hand through his dull hair. I glanced down at their hands, Tohru's small ones in Yuki's. I looked away, staring at a nearby tree.

"You haven't seen Maddie have you?" Tohru asked, worry in her eyes as she looked at me. I looked down at her with confusion on my face and slowly shook my head. "She's gone off again." Tohru pulled away from Yuki and started running down the road, away from the house. I looked at Yuki and he shrugged his shoulders, glancing back in the house like Maddie was right behind him.

"I wonder why she always walks off." Yuki rubbed the back of his neck, trying to figure out Maddie.

"Its because she's looking for something." Shigure stated, putting his glasses in his pocket as he walked out onto the porch. "Tohru is heading in the right direction, but we might want to get her before she goes to far." Me and Yuki both looked at Shigure waiting to hear more. "She may not know it herself, as she has locked herself away, but she is looking for something."

"Looking for what, goddamnit?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"You should know." Shigure pat both me and Yuki on the shoulders and started heading after Tohru. Yuki gave me a confused expression, and I shrugged. Yuki sighed, and headed down the road too. I sat on the porch, watching as they headed into the distance and I couldn't see them anymore. I slammed my fist onto the wooden structure and rubbed my temple. I stood up, putting my hands in my pockets and headed down the road myself. I walked for awhile until I saw the familiar path in the woods. I stopped, wondering if I should continue down the road or go down that path. Something in my gut told me I should turn right now, so I did so. I walked down the path seeing the clearing ahead of me.

_"I want her buried near my house!" _

I walked into the clearing and saw Maddie standing at the front of Kagura's grave. I slowly walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder. She didn't move, or even acknowledge my presence. I stood next to her, looking down at Kagura's grave and sighed. I turned my gaze to Maddie's face which was full of pain, and tears were going down her face. She reached out to nothing and fell onto her knees. She let out a loud cry as she brought her hands up to her chest and held them there. Her hair covered her face, her crying ringing in my ears.

"Maddie." I knelt down and tapped her on the arm. "God damn it, wake up." I shook her shoulder, but it was like I didn't exist to her. She let out a loud agonizing scream, which scared off some birds. Shigure, Yuki, and Tohru soon showed up. Tohru ran over and quickly knelt next to Maddie too. "Maddie, wake up!" I yelled, but was quickly pulled away from her, by that damn rat.

"Stop it, Kyo." Yuki growled, and I pulled my arm out of his grip.

"Kagura!" Maddie screamed, one hand on the ground keeping her steady. "I'm sorry!" She yelled, the other hand on her face. I could see her tears fall onto the ground and I looked away. Shigure had a sad smile on as he looked at Maddie. "Forgive me, please!" She cried, crawling towards the gravestone and putting a hand on it. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She whimpered, leaning her forehead against the stone. When we thought she was done screaming, Tohru slowly pulled Maddie back up on her feet. She wiped her tears off her face, her face full of pain as her gaze wouldn't leave the gravestone.

"It's okay, Maddie." Yuki murmured, putting a hand on her shoulder. Maddie turned her head towards him, staring at that stupid rat for a couple seconds. She lifted her arm and touched his hand as she turned back to staring at the grave.

**x~x~x~x~x~x**

I leaned against the wall as Tohru brought Maddie some food. _She had looked at that stupid Yuki. After five months of no response from her, she gives him one! Why was he the first to get a damn response from her? Shouldn't Tohru have, or me..? God damn it. _Something shattered and Tohru let out a squeak. I quickly ran into Maddie's room and saw a shattered bowl and rice all over the floor. Tohru had a hand over her mouth as she stared at Maddie. Her hands were shaking and were still cupped like the bowl had never left her hands. Her eyes were wide as she slowly turned her gaze up towards me. I grumbled, going over and starting to pick up the broken pieces.

"I-I-I broke the b-bowl..." Maddie murmured, pulling her hands back towards her body.

"No shit sherlock."

"Kyo..." Tohru mumbled, she tried to give me a glare but failed miserably. She pat Maddie's shoulder and gave a smile. After I picked up all the pieces Maddie looked away from me, turning around on her bed so that her back faced me. "I'll get you another bowl, okay?" Maddie nodded, and I followed Tohru out of the room. "She's doing well!" She gave me a happy smile, and I nodded my head. "I'm quite happy that she's back. I missed her." Tohru held her arms behind her back as we both entered the kitchen. I threw the broken pieces of the bowl away and looked back at Tohru. "She's always apologizing though. She doesn't talk that much, but its an improvement." She got out another bowl and started putting some more rice into it. As I left the kitchen Tohru was making the rice into a rice ball.

I walked back up the stairs and to Maddie's room. She was standing at the window, hands held behind her back. She quickly turned around when I entered the room. She stared at me, holding a fist against her chest. She glanced away from me and at the floor. I sighed, crossing my arms and a awkward silence filled the room.

"I'm sorry." She murmured, staring down at her feet as she held her hands. I rubbed my face with my hand and grumbled.

"Don't fucking apologize, okay?" I narrowed my eyes at her and she quickly nodded, bowing her head. She was different now, all tense and scared.

"O-Okay, sorry.."

"What did I just say?"

"Don't a-apologize.." She slowly turned her back to me and looked out the window. I let out a chuckle, and slapped a hand over my mouth. Tohru walked into the room with another bowl holding a rice ball in it. She gave me a confused look as I burst out into laughing. I held my stomach, bending over as I laughed. Tohru looked from me to Maddie, an awkward smile on her face. I took a deep breath as I stood back up straight.

"She doesn't remember anything!" I tried to hold back my laughter as I leaned against the wall. I could see Maddie's hands ball into fists. Tohru gave me a confused look and I put a hand over my face. "She doesn't remember us, or where she even is at the moment." Maddison had her head down, as Tohru gave her a look of surprise. I slid down the wall, head in one of my hands as I couldn't stop the laughter.

* * *

_A/N; Well hope you guys enjoyed this, I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to make a sequel. ;=; I tried my best with this chapter, not knowing what to write but I think I am starting to think about what I should write. To be honest I did not enjoy writing this chapter. XD I had to kill of Kagura, I didn't know who else to kill off. ;=; I'm sorry that I did that. DX _

_An now I'm going to go and get something to eat because I'm hungry~_


	2. The Disappearance Of The Girl

**Chapter 2~**

**I am so tired right now, school really makes me exhausted. I am not a morning person at all. This chapter is going to be pretty boring with an appearance with Daichi! I don't know about you guys but I do really like this character I made, even if he is evil. XD I still have no idea where to take this story, there isn't much of a plot except for getting Maddie's memories back which I don't even fucking know how I'm going to do that. DX Guess how Haru really feels for Maddie? Whoever ships HaruxMaddie might be a little mad with this one. XD Okay anyway, enough of me ranting! You can start reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Fruits Baskets, just my characters Maddison, Jaykki, Daichi, etc.**

The Disappearance Of The Girl

_I don't know where I've been._  
_And it's been such a long time,_  
_Since I really saw the difference,_  
_Between you and I._

_And I don't know where I stand,_  
_Faced with a cruel world._  
_I'd say everything points to,_  
_The disappearance of the girl._

I moved my body to the song, letting it go with the flow. I let the words sink into my head, like the words were flying in the sky and sinking down into my skin and floating through my bloodstream. The song made me move, dance like I was becoming alive once again. I lifted up my right arm, extending my left leg and standing on the tip-toe of my right foot. I did a jump and twirled in the air, coming back down on all fours. I crawled towards the mirrors, sitting back up onto my knees and flipping my hair to the right. I hugged myself, slowly moving my hands across my chest and up to my face. My hands ran over my smooth cheeks, my left hand stopping on my cheek and my right hand continuing to the top of my head an then stopping. I stared at my reflection, a woman was staring back at me. I tilted my head, letting my hands fall back to my side. I reached out slowly, then pulled back and slowly laid onto the floor. I rolled onto my stomach, getting back on all fours. The song was like my heart, the drum that was beating in the music. I got back on my feet, twirling slowly and sliding to the mirror. I put my palm against the cool glass, sliding them upwards and then out towards the walls. I leaned my forehead against the clean mirror and waited a couple seconds before backing away from it.

The song was like my controller, and I was its obedient little slave. It told me how to move, and I did exactly what it said. I obeyed without even thinking, dancing with the sounds. The beautiful music and voice emitting from the speakers on the stereo. I could in my feet, to the very tips of my fingers. It was like I was becoming one with the music. I loved the feeling, my heart racing and mind completely free of any thought but to dance. I could be anywhere at this moment instead of this empty dance studio. I could be dancing in a field of flowers, or in the rain, maybe even on a stage somewhere. It was whatever the music felt like I should be. It all depended on the mood from the music.

"Hey." I jumped, falling onto my butt. The guy let out a chuckle and smiled at me. He was leaning against the wall, with blue messy hair and light green eyes. This boy had some gages, which instantly drawled my attention. I slowly stood up and wiped my butt. He looked like an average teenager, except for the gages of course. I gave him a suspicious look and he put up his hands. "Promise I'm not going to hurt you, just came here for the show." I looked at the ground and felt my face heat up. He let out a cute boyish laugh, which made me blush even more. "Keep going, don't let me stop you. You dance wonderfully." He waved for me to go on, so I did. Getting back into the music, swaying with the sound. Not once did this boy look away from my dancing, even if I messed up a bit he didn't laugh. I couldn't get my mind cleared, and was feeling nervous which made my body move awkwardly and shake. He started walking towards me and I stopped when he was right in front of me. So close, that I could feel his breath.

"U-Um.."

"Dance with me?"

He stuck out his hand and I looked at it for a couple seconds before hesitantly taking it. He pulled be against his body, and my eyes went wide while my face started to heat up again. One of his hands slithered onto my waist, while the other gripped onto my hand. We danced around the studio, and he twirled me at times. I kept stepping on his foot at some points but he just laughed, and gave me a soft smile. He leaned down, and moved my body in a circle and lifted me back up to him at the end. My leg wrapped around his, and I gripped his sweatshirt.

"Who are you?"

He twirled me outwards as he did a little dance, tapping his feet together in the air. I put up my hand when he was done, waiting for him to take it. Once he did, he twirled me back into him and spun me back out and then back to him. I moved my hips back and forth as his hands gripped my waist. My hands lifted up in the air as I did my little hip dance. His right hand slid up the side of my body, slithering up my arm until it found my hand. He slowly twirled me around and pulled me against his chest. I slowly looked up at him and we slowly moved around in a circle.

"Listen, Maddie, I just wanted to say I'm s-"

Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo had walked into the dance studio before he could finish his last word. Yuki and Tohru were laughing until they say me and the guy. They all froze for a couple seconds staring at the both of us who were quite close together. Tohru made her way over to me and pulled me away from him, hugging me tightly. I was confused, but gave her a hug back. She pulled me back over to the two boys and stayed behind them as Kyo shot the boy a death glare and Yuki took in a huge breath. I looked up at Tohru who shook her head and straightened my shirt.

"Kyo, its not worth it." Yuki stated, putting a hand out to stop Kyo from going after the boy. I reached out and grabbed his wrist, giving it a gentle tug. He looked back and shook his head, pulling out of my light grip and shoving open the doors and exiting just as fast as he came in. Tohru held onto my arm as she dragged me out of the dance studio and onto the side walk. People bumped into us, not even giving us a apology. Kyo was leaning against the railing, and watching the cars go by. His orange hair was slightly blowing in the wind, his shirt lifting up a bit with it too. Yuki soon came out, and shook his head.

"Maddie, why would you talk to him?" Yuki asked, giving me a questioning look on his girly face. I shrugged, tilting my head a bit as I stared at the dark haired boy. He rubbed his temples, and nodded at me. "You don't remember anything, sorry, sorry, Maddie." Yuki apologized and I nodded my head. I felt a fist hit the top of my head. It was a light tap, not trying to hurt me. I turned to look and saw that it was Kyo.

"You can't fucking talk to him alright? He's dangerous, evil. Got that, little girl?" He growled, his nose was scrunched as he gave me a cold stare. I quickly nodded my head, balling my hands into fists. Kyo scared me, he made me always feel like he was about to hit me. He noticed how I was tense and quickly took his hand away from my head. "What the fuck goes inside that damn head of yours? You can't just talk to strangers and what not!" He shouted, waving his hands in frustration. "Seriously, are you that stupid?!"

"Kyo, calm down..."

"Do you want to get kidnapped, or killed, or raped?!" He rubbed his face, grumbling something I couldn't hear. "You are probably the dumbest person I've ever met. I mean, come on, who just dances with a random stranger?!" He stuck his hands in his pockets as he glared at me. "I can't believe how stupid you've become, you're such a fucking id-" Before he could finish Yuki punched him in the stomach. Kyo leaned forwards, his eyes going wide. Yuki took a step back and shook his eyes as he sighed.

"You're the stupid one." Yuki said, turning around and starting to walk down the street. Tohru gave an apologetic face to me, and ran off after Yuki, they were dating after all. I didn't blame her for not making sure Kyo was okay, it might have upset Yuki. I looked at Kyo who was holding his stomach. He was taking deep breaths, trying to even his breathing.

"A-Are you alright?" The orange hair boy nodded as he stood up straight. I gave a soft smile and nodded back, turning around to go follow Yuki and Tohru. Before I could go after them, Kyo grabbed onto my wrist and dragged me down the street. "Ah, Kyo! What are you doing?"

"We aren't going that way."

"O-Okay.." I stared at the ground, as I was pulled the opposite direction of Yuki and Tohru. Kyo rounded a couple corners, seeming to try to get as far away from that dance studio, Yuki and Tohru, as possible.

**x~x~x~x~x~x**

We stopped at a small cafe that wasn't so busy at the moment. He looked at me with wonder, and I nodded and we walked inside. We were seated by the window, our waitress giving us a small menu. I picked up the card and looked what the had to drink. I think I was just going to get some Gyokuro tea even if it was a little expensive. I put back down the card and looked up at Kyo. He was staring out the window with his head rested on his head.

"Are you not going to get anything?" I asked, tilting my head as I looked at him. He shook his head, not bothering to look at me. I sighed, running my hands through my hair out of boredom. A bunch of questions started to go through my head, and I was trying to figure out which one to ask first. "What happened to me?" I asked, looking down at my lap. I waited for what seemed like ten minutes for him to answer but he never did. The waitress soon came back and I gave her my order. She smiled at me and took off once again. After she was out of sight, I decided to ask another question. "What happened before? I know something happened that made me forget my memory, but why?" I stared at him, waiting for an answer that never came. "How did Kagura die?"

"Can you stop asking so many damn questions?!" He shouted, his fist banging on the table. I jumped, my shoulders tensing as I stared at him with frightful eyes. "Its god damn annoying." He grumbled, going back to look out the window.

"I-I just want to know..."

"I don't fucking care."

"Why are you so mean?"

Kyo hesitated, "Why are you so stupid?"

"You know what, you are a true bastard. Fuck you."

Kyo let out a loud laugh, his eyes lighting with happiness. "There's the Maddie I know." He gave me a toothy grin as he held a thumbs up. I looked back down at my lap, knowing I was blushing now. The waitress came back and set my tea on the table. I thanked her and she quickly left me and Kyo alone. I took a sip of my tea, and leaned back in my chair. I still remembered some things, like how Gyokuro tea was my favorite tea of all time.

"P-Please tell me what's wrong with me.." I murmured, staring down at the tea which I was holding in my lap. I could see my reflection as the tea did little waves in the tea cup. Kyo sighed, turning back to the window and staring out it. The water splashed, the tea slipping up the sides of the cup and almost pouring out over the edge. It went back down, and back at the sides again. My reflection was messed up now, I couldn't even see myself. I set my tea cup on the table and got up. "I-I know. I did bad things that I can't ever reverse and I don't even r-remember. How awful is that?" I turned to walk away but paused. I looked back at Kyo who was still looking out the window. "I, um. I hear you guys talk about it at night." I looked at the ground, rubbing my fingers nervously. "I'm sorry. I-I wish I could fix everything." I looked at him for a couple seconds, before turning around and heading out the door.

"Its not..." Kyo looked up right as I exited the cafe. I started walking down the street, hearing him calling out my name. I didn't look back, I didn't turn around. I knew a bit on what happened before, the things I couldn't remember. I heard the Sohma's talk about it at night when they thought me and Tohru were asleep. I didn't know everything about what happened, but I knew the worst parts. I didn't deserve to be at their house, to have meals with them. I rounded a corner, Kyo's voice still calling for me.

"Go away..." I murmured, wiping my eyes on my sleeve. He grabbed onto my hand, making me stop in my tracks. I didn't hold onto his hand, trying to pull it out of his grasp.

"It really isn't your fault you know." He grumbled, trying to tug me back. I didn't move, staring at the ground. "You just... I don't know how to fucking explain it." He yelled, the frustration clear in his voice. "You were possessed by an ancestor of yours." He paused, and I let him pull me back towards him. "Me and you aren't so different, ya' know? Both have a curse on us, it sucks." I turned around and he rubbed the back of his head. He shrugged, his face expressionless. "You're Maddie, just because that happened..." He glanced sideways, his hand letting go of mine. "Doesn't mean we see you any different."

"I'm not her!" I yelled, catching him off guard. I balled my hands into fists, at my sides. "I'm not Maddie! I'm not that girl, and I don't know if I'll ever be here again!" I sniffled, looking down at the ground. "She's gone, so stop talking like she's still here. Like I'm still her!" I hugged myself, feeling the tears drop from my face. "Maddie's gone for now, and I don't know when she's coming back."

"But I-"

"Maddie~" A childish voice called from down the street. I wiped my eyes on my arm and sniffled. I turned around and put on the best fake smile I could muster up. "Maddie, Maddie! I missed you!" Momiji yelled, running at me for a hug. Haru quickly grabbed onto the back of his blue shirt, making him run in place with his hands out. "Oh, come on Haru! I just want to hug her!"

"Sometimes I feel like you forget we are under a curse." Haru sighed, now holding onto Momiji's arm. Momiji started to pout and give Haru puppy dog eyes. He looked away from the blonde-haired kid, staring at the store across the street.

"What are you guys doing in town?" Kyo asked, putting a hand on his hip. He had a annoyed expression, his eyes narrowing at the two.

"I was looking for Hatsuharu! He got lost, and Harie told me to go look for him and I did!" Momiji smiled, and I giggled. I gave Haru a wave, and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"I was actually going to go to your house, Kyo, so I could get Maddie." Haru shrugged, giving me a small smile. I blinked up at him, confusion written all over my face. "I wanted to hang out, actually. You know, maybe to get her to fall in love with me again." My face instantly heated up, a smile growing on my face as I turned my gaze to the ground. Kyo rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh. "I kinda got lost, I even slept on one of those benches." Haru pointed to a ugly green colored bench.

"Really?" I laughed, holding my hands behind my back as I smiled up at the boy. He nodded and I let out a small giggle. He ruffled my hair, and I tried to swat away his hand, laughing.

"I'm leaving." Kyo announced, turning around and heading down the street.

"K-Kyo." I called, turning around real fast and watching him walk off. He turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

"You should come home with us, Maddie!" Momiji grabbed onto one of my hands and looked up at me, puppy dog eyes. I gave an awkward smile, trying to figure out if I should go after Kyo or go with them. "Please!" He begged, tugging on my arm gently. I sighed, and agreed. "Yay! Maddie's coming home with us!" He shouted, turning to Haru who just shrugged. He started to pull me down the street, taking me to the Sohma Residence.

We arrived at Hatori's house, with no Hatori around. Momiji pulled me through the doctor's office and out onto his porch. I sat down on the edge, Haru sitting down next to me. I looked at the little garden that Hatori had, watching the flowers sway in the wind. It was getting a little chilly, maybe I should start wearing a sweater? I looked up at the sky to see gray clouds rolling through the dark blue sky. It was probably going to rain later on today. I kicked my legs back and forth as I heard talking in the hallway. I turned around to see Hatori and Momiji who seemed to be having a heated conversation.

"Harie, look, Maddie is here!"

"I see, good afternoon Maddison." Hatori gave me a curt nod, and I gave him a polite smile and wave. He quickly left, Momiji standing awkwardly. He rubbed the back of his head, turning towards me and Haru.

"I'll go get some snacks!" Momiji called, running down the hallway as well. I turned my attention back on the garden. Everything was so nice and peaceful here, so quiet and soothing. Maybe I could ask Hatori if I could practice my dancing here. No, that would be to much. He's already been so kind to me already. Haru grabbed onto my hand, giving it a squeeze. I quickly pulled away, putting my hand onto my lap.

"I-I'm sor-"

"Its okay, I understand."

"I'm so sorry I can't remember."

"Its fine."

"No, its not." I muttered, putting my hands into fists as I looked away. I glared at the porch, but I really just wanted to glare at myself.

"I love you." He shrugged.

I froze, my eyes going wide. He just told me he loved me, how was I suppose to react to that? Wasn't I suppose to tell him I loved him too? Isn't that how it goes in those movies, and the couple ends up with a happily ever after? Me and Haru were supposed to be like that, right? Were we like that before? I wished I could remember everything. How I so much wished that I could, everyday and everyday. Wanting to regain all my memories and be the person I was before. I wish I could remember Haru, and how I felt for him. I must have loved him before right? _But Kyo..._

"I-I sit in m bedroom for a-awhile sometimes." I rubbed my hands together, nervously. "Wishing that I could just remember everything, remember what I felt for people. But.. I-I can't." I stared at the garden, my ears feeling cold.

"That's alright." He held onto my hand, and I let him this time. I didn't feel anything for it though, and I knew this meant everything to him. That's why I let him, because he was in love with me. I hated myself for this though. I hated myself in this very moment.

**x~x~x~x~x~x**

When I was leaving the Sohma Residence was when I met Akito. He was staring at me from his window, an expressionless face he held. I stared back at him, hugging myself because of the wind. I felt a shiver go down my back, his eyes holding coldness. I felt an instant dislike towards him. I looked at the doors, then back at him and he had a little bird on his finger.

"Birds are such fragile creatures aren't they?" He asked, staring at the bird standing on his finger. I slowly nodded, staring at the ground. "Its funny, this is the first time I've met you." He looked back at me as the bird flew off his finger. "After all the trouble you've caused this family, you still think you are welcome here."

_Trouble._

"I-I'm sorry."

"I don't want to hear your excuses." He waved his hand, slowly. "You probably know who I am. Akito Sohma." I nodded my head, giving him a little bow. "And you are the famous Maddison Paige."

"I, um, I have to go. I-I'm sorry, it was nice meeting you Akito-senpai.." I ran towards the exit, and quickly ran away from the Sohma Residence. I ran down the street, trying to get as far away from there as possible. I heard Shigure talk about Akito a lot when they thought I was sleeping. He was the head of the house-hold, the leader of all of them. I was just trouble to them, that's all I ever will be. _Why? _I fell to my knees, the rain starting to pour. I put my head in my hands as I began to cry. I let out a scream, the thunder booming overhead making my scream impossible to hear.

* * *

_A/N; And that is that! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And happy Halloween to all of you guys. This felt like it took fucking forty years to write. I literally had no idea what to write for this chapter. Well, at least I got it written! _


End file.
